Dear Readers
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Basically, this'll now be where all my updates for upcoming stories, projects, ideas, collaborations, etc, will be stored. If you need an update on me and my stories, this is where you'll find it.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers

Look, I'mma be honest. I don't want to annoy everyone by putting in a new chapter again and again into my stories and making everyone check back and all that. It makes me feel bad and stupid and I wish there was some easier way to make announcements on here that people can actually see.

So. "This story" will be where all announcements for future stories, chapters, dire health issues, breaks, etc, etc, will take place. If I'm silent for a while or you're expecting something from me, then just check in here for an update. Makes it easier and it doesn't piss everyone off continuously by me trying to communicate to you all through new chapters in my stories (Because they're starting to pile up now)

These announcements aren't like my thoughts (Which are rambly and sometimes all over the place). They'll be short, sweet and informative.

* * *

So my first big announcement, I'mma stop my erotica writing for a while. For those who're worried I'm stopping all together, I'm not. I'm going to keep up the erotica monthly challenge and new stories will come in every month through that. But any big erotica stories will stop now unfortunately because of several reasons:

1\. I'm studying again and it comes first

2\. My style (The one big chapter thing) doesn't get that much attention and feedback except from a dedicated few. And what I really want is feedback. I'm in FF to improve first, and while it is fun, it's starting to question whether it's worthwhile.

3\. I have other projects to do now (like actually doing my job of being an artist)

4\. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on

5\. I have set up a film organisation for the advancement of film for young people. So I'm the head of something…

My apologies to anyone who really liked my big stories. I'll come and do some more soon.

* * *

My second big announcement is that I'm doing a massive story. This will be in a way a deviation of my style as there will be a lot of chapters and it'll be a whole load of writing but I hope to gather a wider audience with it and hopefully show the fruits of my work from doing all these erotica stories. Hopefully because of all this practice I've had, I'll be able to give everyone a quality product

And for those of you ahead of the curve, yes, this kinda was my end goal. Erotica was to practice my writing, but it was a hell of a lot of fun and I'm glad you lot read it and reviewed. I've met a lot of brilliant people through it and I promise I'll do another one soon. (Maybe around Christmas time)

And to those of you really interested in this next massive story; I have the names of each chapter. See if you can figure out what I'm doing:

-Gauntlet

-00

-Creator

-Ambition

-Artillery

-13

-Shield

-Vengeance

-Battle Tank

-06

-Cannon

-Freedom

-Shock Trooper

-01

-Ram

-Truth

-Infiltrator

-Albert

-Unity

-Destroyer

-Barnes

-Harmony

-Assault

-Alexander Graham

-Protection

-Power

-Challenge

These are of course, not in actual order.

* * *

If you wish to get into contact with me, just PM me or if you don't have an account personally or don't want to PM, just review here, I'll see it and it'll probably lift me up. Cause I like talking to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers

I apologise if nothing gets posted this month.

Whilst I said I would get things done and I even promised to myself I'd give you lot a treat I'm currently dealing with mental illness bullshit to do with my family.

I will try my hardest to get something out but I cannot promise anything

I apologise.

I feel like shit right now

I hope that you will continue to support me

Thank you and sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Um, to everyone who likes my stuff, I'm going on a small break. Mainly because I'm doing an insane amount of film research and Uni work is catching up to me. So sorry, I will be back I promise. I have a bunch of stuff lined up to write and I'm really looking forward to it but my god, just, arghghgh! I'm so happy! Just so god damn happy. Like man, it's been a while since I've felt this good. I know I haven't really filled out my thoughts in a while cause I just wrote, I didn't do anything massive I was just writing to keep up with my writing cause I thought I hit a good point (Cow Sona and Kayle Fic was a real boost to me, like it I think it's my best work) and I haven't done any massive fics but now that I've got MRZ and this new big Lemon story (Yup, I'm getting back into them) I'm going to be doing a lot of thinking about my writing and life in general so I love you all. I'll be back in maybe a month or 2!

* * *

TL:DR - I'm doing research for 2 months. Like hard life research. If you have an suggestions in culturally significant things, please suggest them for me to see/read/study/look at(Paintings and such)/Listen to/etc/etc

So I'll be back in 2 months. Sorry guys


	4. Guess Who

Guess who's back's bitches. God this past couple of months have been down but I'm endeavouring to get back up and punch depression and lift in the fucking face!

I'm back, feeling… alright. Seems the Christmas paralysis wasn't good for me but hey, gotta keep my head up and keep be inspiring! I'm not as high as I was previously but I now know I can get that high!

Also I may have 4 stories on the run….. I'm an absolute idiot


	5. Feeling horrible

It appears I've fallen into depression again

This will not stop me from writing, it just means it'll be slow

I apologise if this means my updates become even less

I will not give up though

Hopefully I'll have an Ashe x OC story done before the 14th. Hopefully

Then I'll try and get back to MRZ and MLL.

I also have another story planned. And Ahri x Xin Zhao story. I will try my best to please you all.

I'm really really sorry, I'm crying right now. I feel like complete and utter shit and I thought I was out of it. 2016 was such a good year, but this one has been crap


	6. Plan for the next month or so

Alright, the plan goes as such

I am going to, for the next week or so, pump out stories like a factory in China.

I have so many ideas and I need to get back into being able to do what I want to do that it may be utterly painful for me but I will do it.

They're all crappy, undeveloped ideas that I'm just going to write down stories and just put them up on here

Then once I've done all of those stories, I will sit down and read a bunch of books for about 2 weeks nonstop in my free time

Once I have done that, then I will continue work on my actual bigger stories like I promised

The bigger stories are:

Ashe x OC

Ahri x Xin Zhao

Memory Route Zero

This will hopefully make me feel better about myself. So I apologise for the quality of stories coming out in the next week or so, they will be cheesy and total fantasy but I think it's the best way to force myself into doing something.


End file.
